


The Sweetness of Our New Life

by Crocamura



Series: Fluffy Fics <3 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Just Married, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocamura/pseuds/Crocamura
Summary: Kiyoko and Ryuunosuke share a fluffy early morning as a recently married couple.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Fluffy Fics <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982381
Kudos: 13





	The Sweetness of Our New Life

**Author's Note:**

> The first work of my new google doc: Fanfiction Fluffies! Expect more in the future ;)
> 
> I just really love these li'l dorks and want them to be happy, so I made this as an apology for killing Kiyoko in another fanfiction, heheh....

I snuggle into the chest of my lover as we hum contentedly, a soft ukulele strumming through the song we sing. His eyes sparkle as they gaze into mine, their blue-grey hue akin to that of the misty morning sky. The song coming to its close, I push myself up and almost away, but on the final note, bring myself back in for a kiss. Lips locked in a peaceful moment, the music fading away, we find ourselves much more than content with our new married life.

“I already knew this when we got married, but… you’re a great kisser, Ryuu,” I compliment, our breaths mingling once the kiss is broken. We share a quiet giggle, just holding each other as the sun rises higher in the sky. I shove all thoughts of responsibilities and commitments away for just this moment, earnestly hoping it would last for eternity. Just this once, I need a bit more time to enjoy his company. Just…  _ us _ .

The sun shines through the windows of our new house, the truth seeping in behind my eyes while his warmth sinks into me, and mine into him. It can’t last forever. It never will. But that’s all just a part of what makes it so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm glad you stopped by (and either read the manga, looked up spoilers, or just have a really good shipping sense for these two) to see these beautiful people. Admittedly, I couldn't figure out whether to make Ryuu's eyes golden, as they are in the colored manga pages, or blue-grey like the anime Tanaka's, so I just went with anime (prolly because blue is the main color around me oops).
> 
> Very sorry it's so short, but I promise there will be more oneshots to come later! See you then!
> 
> (also it's like midnight for me so yeah ;w;)


End file.
